The Ties That Bind
by Captain Jacky Sparrow
Summary: Larissa 'Lara' Petrova is Katherine's sister. After discovering Elena Gilbert's existence as Katherine's descendant; Lara decided to return to Mystic Falls to help protect her from Klaus alongside the Salvatore brothers. Pairing: OC x Vampire that turned her (Past), OC X READERS CHOICE FOR END (Post in comments) (Starts from Season 3 'Bringing Out The Dead')
1. Prolouge

_Keep running. Keep running where he will never find_ you Looking over her shoulder, Larissa Petrova ran as fast as her legs would take her. She had fled from Bulgaria when she was but a child, leaving behind her parents and her sister, Katerina. She had fled to find a new life, to travel over the seas, and now all that was gone. Now she would spend her last minutes running from a man, no, a monster, that loved her more dearly than the crimson liquid that fuelled his very being. Larissa felt her legs begin to slow as the fatigue began to affect her, _No, I can't stop_ despite knowing she would never beat a vampire, Larissa fought against the pain and she could feel the cold wind on her face as she ran deeper and deeper into the dark forests that surrounded Spain. "You can't run from me, my dear!" A voice taunted as a dark figure appeared before her, causing her to fall into a heap at the man's feet, her pale blue dress was tattered and frayed from the chase. "looks like the game has ended." The man smiled down at her, his head was tilted slightly,

"Please, don't do this." Larissa begged, she could feel her tangled mess of brown hair stick to her face from the sweat and mud that covered it, her light brown eyes looking up at the man, pleading for mercy, "A vampire's life is gift." He replied softly, kneeling down so he was at her level. As tears fell down Larissa's fearful face, the vampire gently stroked her cheek, hushing her softly. Larissa flinched as he ran his pale finger over her lips, his face becoming closer and closer to hers. Larissa took a breath, there was no escape. She would be damned for an eternity not only forced to pray on the weak and feast upon their blood, but also to stay by the side of this man. This man she had supposedly loved. That was until she had discovered what he had done. The monster he was. The vampire softy kissed her forehead before sinking his teeth into his own wrist and placing it forcibly against her mouth. Larissa's eyes widened in shock as the taste of blood entered her mouth. "Please. Stop!" She screamed, fighting against his hold with no luck. Swallowing down the blood, Larissa stopped fighting, there was no point; she had no other choice but to spend an eternity as a monster with her 'beloved', Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

Mystery Vampire Revealed!


	2. Chapter 1

Lara's eyes shot open it was still dark outside her hotel window. It had been a long time since she had thought of Kol Mikaelson let alone dreamt of him. The last time she had even seen him was when his estranged brother, Klaus had staked him just over a century ago and since then she had aimed to avoid any real run ins with the Original family. However, she had promised herself that she would do anything to protect family, which brought her to Mystic Falls. She had only discovered recently that her sister, Katherine's descendant lived in this very town. Lara smiled lightly to herself as she slid out of her bed, the last time she had seen her sister was in Chicago in the 1970's and ironically enough they were both vampires from different bloodlines. As she left the hotel, Lara found herself on the main street that ran through Mystic Falls, rumor had it that Stefan and Damon Salvatore lived around here, she had met the brothers back in 1864 when they were human, but that was a long time ago, back in the time were Katherine and her had been close, now it seemed they were barely acquaintances. "Hey, I don't recognize you. You're not from around here are you?" A voice said causing Lara to turn and face the owner of the voice which was a young man with sandy blonde hair. Lara raised an eyebrow as her eyes lingered on the man who was wearing a white apron_? _"No, I'm not. I'm here to visit relatives." She answered shortly. The man smiled lightly,  
"Which means you don't know anyone. I'm Matt Donovan." He smiled offering his hand, "I work just in the Grill, but I'm closing up now." He said nodding to the building behind him, Lara returned a small smile and took his hand, "Lara Petrova" She answered, she figured a mere human would know nothing of her or her family, Matt nodded slowly,  
"I don't think I know of any Petrova's in Mystic Falls."  
"My mother remarried." She smiled. Matt shrugged,  
"I suppose I can buy that. So, Lara, where are you headed?" He asked.  
"Ever heard of a someone by the name of Elena Gilbert?" Matt's eyes flashed,  
"Oh, yeah, she's my ex-girlfriend. Why, do you know her?" He asked. Lara smiled,  
"We're actually related."  
"Does Elena know that cause… she's never mentioned you before."  
"We're rather distant... Elena and I." Matt nodded slowly,  
"Well… it was nice to meet you I guess. I better go, early start tomorrow." Matt smiled,  
"Nice to meet you as well, Matt." She replied as he hopped into his pickup truck and drove off down the road. _Elena's house mustn't be too far away. _She thought looking around, "Lara, I never expected to see you around here." Lara smiled as she turned around to face the owner of the familiar voice,  
"I didn't think you would recognize me, Damon." She smiled, the dark haired man raised an eyebrow,  
"How can I not forget you, when you party with someone long enough you tend to remember them." He muttered bitterly. Lara smiled, they had spent a large part of the 60's and 70's together searching for Katherine high and low, well, rather Damon searched.  
"So anyway, I heard Stefan's gone all Ripper again." Lara stated in an attempt to change the subject, Damon smirked,  
"What are you doing here, Lara? Shouldn't you be off chasing Katherine. I hear she's in Chicago." Lara shrugged striding towards Damon with a smug look, he was always so innocent and charming as a human and not to mention head over heels in love with Katherine, but as a vampire he became fun to hang around which of course sparked their friendship, "Apparently I have relatives here."  
"You mean Elena."  
"I do."  
"Walk with me." Damon more demanded as he turned away from her with his hands in his pockets, Lara did as she was told and strolled beside him, "You shouldn't have come here."  
"And why is that?"  
"It's been quite a while since we last caught up." Lara nodded in agreement as Damon continued setting his bright blue eyes onto Lara's brown, "Klaus is in town and it would be a good idea for you to be as far away from Mystic Falls as possible. He is very.. let's say.. touchy at the moment." Damon murmured, Lara frowned at him, he had a small, sly smile on his lips,  
"What did you do?"  
"Well, it was actually Stefan, but he decided it would a fantastic idea to steal Klaus' family which, I might add, we're located in coffins, recently, however, someone spilled the beans and now Klaus has all the coffins back except one. Oh, and there have also been murders of council members and there are currently two Original's running around, so you just know life has been fun lately." Damon said cynically. Lara raised an eyebrow,  
"Who is the other Original?" Damon smiled,  
"Elijah." He answered, "He's a little pissed because Klaus staked him so I thought, why not bring him into the party." Lara nodded,  
"I see… And if he turns on you?" Damon shrugged,  
"I'm still working out the little details. But seeing as you're here you may as well stay with Ripper Stefan and me. It will be nice to have someone to agree with me." He grinned,  
"What makes you think that I'm here for you?"  
"You're here for Elena and somehow I don't think she's going to trust you unless I tell her to." Lara laughed,  
"Why? Is she your girlfriend?"  
"No, we're friends and-"  
"You don't have any friends." Lara said cutting Damon off,  
"Wrong. You were my friend and seeing as you're here I have…" He replied trailing off, counting off on his fingers, "….three friends in total, or well, two now, since it's awkward between Elena and I." Lara gasped dramatically,  
"Who is this other friend of yours? You do realize that imaginary ones don't count." Damon chuckled,  
"His name's Ric, you'd like him." He said winking. Lara shoved him lightly,  
"I'm here to help Elena, nothing more." Damon nodded,  
"Sure, sure. Oh, by the way, seeing as you're here, you're coming on a field trip tomorrow. I figured I'd pay someone a visit."  
"Since when does that have anything to do with me?" Lara complained,  
"Since I said so. Now come on… I'll introduce you to Elena." Damon said seriously as the pair began walking again,  
"But it's still dark out."  
"Yeah…? It's only 10 o'clock, Lara." Damon sniggered. Lara sighed, _So I didn't sleep long after all. _  
"Now come on. You may as well meet the gang."

* * *

First Chapter, hope you guys liked it. :D


	3. Chapter 2

"Well this is it. The legendary Salvatore Boarding House." Damon grinned gesturing to the large manor. Lara nodded slowly,  
"I know. I do remember it from 1864." She retorted, Damon raised both his eyebrows and nodded,  
"Yeah, that's right, anyway, come on in. I've called the gang and they're on their way!" He said rather enthusiastically as he lead Lara into the house,  
"You can drop the sarcasm any time now." Lara responded as they walked into the living room,  
"Oh god. Stefan, we have a guest, think you can clean up a little?" Damon complained to his younger brother that sat on the couch with a deceased brunette lying beside him, her wrist oozing out blood. Upon seeing Lara, Stefan stood, the girl falling onto the ground in the heap. "What are you doing here?" He asked his expression was neutral,  
"She's here to save the day, cause quite frankly you're doing a _really _bad job at it." Damon provided for Lara who smirked in amusement,  
"So, Stefan really has gone Ripper, I thought that was just a rumour." She said walking past Stefan and taking his place on the couch, "Cute brunette." She added kicking the girl softly.  
"You never answered my question." Stefan responded, turning to face her, Lara looked up at him and smiled parting her lips to respond in a sarcastic manner.  
"Damon. We're here. What's the problem?" A woman's voice came followed by the thud of the door,  
"Looks like the cavalry's here." Damon winked at Lara, who stood waiting with anticipation. As the footsteps came closer, Lara caught sight of a tall man with brown hair that stuck up a little with a small stubble on his pale face. The next to walk in was a teenager with dark hair and eyes and then finally, a slender woman with long brown hair that was dead straight. "Katherine…" Lara breathed at the sight of the woman who looked exactly like her sister.  
"What's the emergency?" The man that walked in first asked, his arms were crossed.  
"Calm down, Ric. I just have a friend of mine I want you to meet." Damon said giving them all a sly look. The man, who Lara assumed to be the Ric that Damon had called friend, stepped forward, setting his eyes onto Lara.  
"Who's this? Your new girlfriend?" He asked. Damon shook his head,  
"Nah, actually ironically enough she's one of the only women I've travelled with that I haven't slept with." Damon stated, "And don't think I didn't try." He added winking at Lara which won him a death stare.  
"Okay, what's going on?" The other boy asked impatiently. This time Stefan spoke,  
"This is Katherine's sister, Lara Petrova, she's your ancestor." He muttered from where he stood in the corner.  
"You… are Katherine's sister?" The girl asked in disbelief, Lara nodded,  
"And you're Elena?"  
"Yes, but… Katherine told me her entire family was slaughtered. How is this possible?" Elena asked stepping towards her slowly,  
"It's true. Klaus murdered my family because Kat ran. He wanted revenge and he got it and as a result my sister became a vampire as you would already know. I however, I fled Bulgaria when I was not much older than yourself. My father could be very demanding and I had always been the rebellious one." Lara said, avoiding eye contact with Elena,  
"Then, did Katherine turn you?" Lara paused,  
"No. Someone else did." Elena nodded realizing she wouldn't get anything else out of her,  
"Why did you come here? If Klaus killed your entire family." Lara smiled,  
"Because despite what you may think of my sister, we are family, and I don't want to abandon family again." Elena's eyes fell to the floor in front of her and the whole room fell silent. Lara had never anticipated how Elena may react to her showing up out of nowhere, but since meeting her, Lara couldn't help but feel they had a connection.  
"Well, After that… rather interesting meeting, shall we continue with the introductions?" Damon asked, the man she had heard Damon call 'Ric' stepped forward and offered her his hand,  
"Alaric Saltzman, It's a pleasure to meet you, Lara. I am quite impressed to meet a female friend of Damon's that he hasn't slept with."  
"Yet." Damon added, Lara smiled as she shook Alaric's hand before glaring at Damon,  
"Not in your wildest dreams."  
"I'm Jeremy. Elena's brother." The teenage boy said giving her a rather awkward wave.  
"Bonnie and Caroline aren't here. Caroline's worried about her dad and Bonnie's with her mom." Elena said, "But they would love to meet you as well." She said nervously as he fingered fiddled with her pink, long sleeved shirt. Lara smiled, "I am sorry we had to meet like this, but I hope to get to know you better over time." Elena stopped fiddling and smiled,  
"Well, we should go, it's getting late." She smiled, "Bye Lara, Bye Damon… Bye… Stefan.." She added before heading towards the door with her brother. Alaric smiled,  
"Nice to have met you, Lara." He said before following Elena and Jeremy leaving the three vampires alone.  
"Well that went well." Damon said flopping down onto the couch, Stefan glared,  
"Why did you bring them here?" He growled,  
"Oh relax Stef, no one saw the dead body, I got rid of it when Lara was telling her tragic tale."  
"Shut up." Lara snapped, Damon grinned,  
"Anyway, we have seven bedrooms in total so just pick one, by the way, mine's the third room on the left."  
"Do you enjoy being a complete dick?" Lara asked, Damon shrugged,  
"I get bored."  
"Well if this little chat is over, I'll be going." Stefan snapped,  
"Where to, Stef?" Damon asked, "I'm pretty sure the Grill is closed." He added sarcastically. Stefan narrowed his eyes,  
"Last time I checked we have an angry Hybrid on the loose as well as his lunatic brother and a coffin that won't open." Damon nodded,  
"Right, well, have fun with that, I'm sure the Bennett witches have something up their sleeves. In the meantime I'm going to hit the sack. Early day tomorrow. Lots to do."  
"I might do the same." Lara agreed, "I'm supposed to be going with Damon tomorrow,"  
"Let's see how that works out." Stefan snapped before speeding out of the house.  
"Is he always such a dick when he's like this?" Lara asked as her and Damon stood.  
"Either that or he's Stefan Broodatore." Damon replied as the pair walked up the stairs,  
"So what actually happened to him?"  
"Klaus happened." Damon answered,  
"Oh yes, of course." Lara nodded as Damon came to a stop in front of a door,  
"Well, this is my stop, you're free to join if you want." Lara rolled her eyes speeding to the door beside Damon's  
"I think this one will do me just fine." She smiled as she pushed the door open, revealed an empty room with nothing but a King's sized bed and a dresser. "Well then, sleep tight." Damon muttered before entering his room and closing the door behind him. Lara looked around the empty room, she had plenty of renovating to do if she was going to stay here and considering she had left her things at the Hotel she most definitely had to start organizing this room that would more than likely be hers. As she walked towards the bed she gently laid on her back, her eyes scanning the ceiling, perhaps her dreams of Kol would cease? Gently closing her eyes Lara let out a sigh, if only tomorrow would come faster.

* * *

Chapter two finished, don't forget to post a review and tell me what you think!

Jackie Out!


	4. Chapter 3

Lara's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Damon knocking onto her door and opening it, "Come on, we need to go." He said leaning against the doorframe and watching her. Lara sat up, pulling the blankets back and sliding out of the huge bed. "Where to?" She asked, Damon raised an eyebrow,  
"Well… I thought just maybe you could get changed." He said mockingly, Lara crossed her arms,  
"Everything I have is at the hotel." She muttered, "And I thought we were in a hurry." Damon's lips parted as he looked her up and down,  
"I may have something. Gimmie a minute." He whispered mischievously before disappearing. Lara rolled her eyes and waited for him to return with god knows what. After a few minutes, Damon returned holding a short black dress that hung neatly on a coat hanger and a pair of black high heels in the other, "The guy we're paying a visit likes class."  
"He must hate you then." Lara replied with a smirk as she took the garments from Damon and turned her back on him, "You can leave anytime now."  
"You don't need a hand putting those on?" He mocked. Lara turned her head around to him and gave him a 'get out' look, which luckily he knew the meaning of.

* * *

After getting changed and fixing up her hair, Lara opened the door to find Damon still standing outside, "Finished?"  
"Have you seriously been waiting out here?" Lara exclaimed,  
"No… I actually went to pick up your stuff." He muttered glancing down at her bags that sat beside him, "Wow, you look stunning." He complimented looking at the dress and high heels he had given her, "Now come on. Lots to do." He grinned taking her wrist and vamp-speeding outside of the Salvatore Boarding House. "Where are we going?" Lara asked nervously, as Damon and her began to walk,  
"We're going to see Elijah." Lara's heart dropped, she knew Elijah well and if Klaus had his family in coffins, it was certain that Kol would be among them. "Elijah?"  
"Yeah. I thought it would be nice to have an Original on our side." Damon said as they made their way into a rather large meadow just inside the woods,  
"I think I can possibly help out with Elijah." Damon stopped, locking his eyes onto hers,  
"What are saying? Do you know Elijah?"  
"Yes."  
"How?" Damon asked, Lara shrugged,  
"Let's say I'm a friend of the family." Lara said, "Or at least, was." Just as Damon opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Pulling it out he pressed the phone to his ear, "Hello Elena." Staying silent, Lara listened as Elena filled Damon in on the murder of Brian Walters and the sheriff's visit to her house, "So you're the prime suspect huh?" Damon asked as the two began walking again,  
"She doesn't think that I did it. She`s just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member." Elena replied,  
"Well why don`t you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons."  
"You're on speakerphone, dick." Alaric's voice came making Lara stifle a laugh,  
"I'm just sayin` first suspects usually the right one. Don`t get so defensive." Damon said casually.  
"Brian Walters was killed days ago, alright? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night!"  
"It wasn't Meredith." Elena agreed with Alaric,  
"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night." Damon argued, "Lara what do you think?"  
"I don't even know this Meredith woman." Lara said narrowing her eyes at Damon,  
"Lara? Lara are you there?" Elena asked,  
"Yeah, hello Elena." Lara greeted,  
"I wanted to say that I really enjoyed our meeting last night, it's nice to have some more family around." Elena paused, "And maybe we can have lunch or something… get to know each better."  
"Ah, ladies. Priorities." Damon interrupted.  
"It`s not Meredith! Okay?" Elena exclaimed, Damon paused,  
"Fine, who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?"  
"Who doesn't?" Alaric asked, "Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car."  
"It's Klaus." Damon said frowning at the mention of the name "It has to be, he's screwing with us." There was a short silence before Elena once again spoke,  
"What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night. And you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything." Damon smiled lightly,  
"Ahh, makes me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist, anyway we got to go, you'll know more later." Damon said looking to Lara with a smile as the pair of them stopped walking,  
"Hey, where are you two?" Alaric asked,  
"Tea with an old friend." Damon said before hanging the phone up and placing it in his pocket, his eyes locked solely onto Elijah who stood in front of them, wearing a black suit, "Elijah." Damon smirked as he once again walked towards him, Lara stood back, her eyes locked onto the ground, she was hoping that Elijah wouldn't recognize her, "My favorite original, back from the dead. Clean up nice." Damon mocked,  
"You left something," Lara looked up slightly as Elijah pulled what looked to be a not from his jacket pocket, "In my Jacket pocket." He finished holding the note up for Damon to see.  
"Oh, yeah. "Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO""  
"Damon"  
"Was I right to undagger you? Or are we gonna have a problem?" Damon asked seriously,  
"I'm here. Let's talk." Elijah replied before his eyes fell onto Lara who stood back, "Larissa Petrova, what a pleasant surprise." He said pushing past Damon who looked extremely pissed off at Elijah's sudden interest in Lara, "Hello Elijah." Lara replied looking up at the Original, Elijah tilted his head as he gently pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "How long has it been?"  
"Little over a century, I believe." Lara replied stepping away from him, Elijah nodded,  
"Sounds about right, tell me, why haven't you come earlier. I assume you're aware that Klaus in in possession of our brother."  
"Okay. What's going on?" Damon asked throwing his hands in the air  
"You haven't heard?" Elijah frowned slightly, "I honestly thought you would have at least told Damon, seeing as how the two of you are 'friends' and all." Lara smiled,  
"How long have you been spying on me?"  
"What can I say, I've always been curious at what my family gets up to."  
"Family?" Damon questioned, "What are you on about? Lara is Katherine's sister, everyone knows that." Elijah smiled before turning around to face Damon,  
"There are other family connections then just those that are connected by blood. I do believe that there is a certain ceremony that links two individuals for an eternity, or, in a mortal case, until death does them part." Damon paused, simply staring at Elijah in what looked to be a mixture of horror and disbelief before finally he turned his gaze to Lara,  
" If you married Klaus, our friendship is over." He threatened pointing at Lara accusingly. Elijah smiled in amusement,  
"I'm afraid not. I do believe however you shall be meeting him soon enough, I must warn you though, my brother can be a jealous man." Damon rolled his eyes,  
"I say bring it on." Damon smirked, "I'll take on the Original bastard."  
"Damon. Stop talking while you still have a tongue." She hissed walking towards him and taking her place beside Damon.  
"Quite clearly you're interested in what's in the fourth coffin." Damon nodded,  
"I'm afraid not even I know what's in that. Niklaus kept that a secret, what I do know is that my brothers and sister are now daggered, all by Niklaus."  
"So, I take it they're not going to be very pleased when they wake up." Lara replied sharply, Elijah smiled,  
"No, Niklaus seems to believe however that all will be fine after they wake to see the family reunited." Damon scoffed,  
"Never took Klaus to be a complete idiot."  
"What about if Stefan and yourself have a sitdown with Niklaus and I and we see how things pan out from there?" Damon smirked lightly,  
"I don't trust you."  
"I never asked you to trust me." Elijah replied, Damon tilted his head slightly,  
"I accept." He murmured, "Stefan and I will be there. Promise to leave grumpy Stefan at home." He added with a grin. Elijah nodded,  
"I look forward to seeing you at dinner." He said to Damon, "And Lara. Why don't you and I have a little… personal chat." Lara smiled,  
"With you and I?" She asked. Elijah chuckled lightly,  
"I was actually think yourself, Niklaus and I. I am sure he would enjoy your company." Elijah smiled. Damon's eyes narrowed as he grabbed onto Lara's arm and pulled her towards him, "Don't do it." He whispered in her ear. Lara looked at him,  
"I have to." She whispered back before pulling out of his hold and walking towards Elijah, "Lead the way." 

* * *

So now there shall be a chat between the two Original brother's and the Petrova Doppelganger's sister. Let's see how that goes down :)

Remember to post a review!

Jackie out!


	5. Chapter 4

"Hello Lara." Klaus's distinct accent came as Lara and Elijah entered the dining room where Klaus sat, his feet on the table, "Long time no see."  
"I thought we could all have a nice little chat." Elijah said sitting across from Klaus and gesturing for Lara to do the same.  
"How have you been, Klaus? Causing trouble I assume." Lara smirked as she sat beside Elijah. Klaus chuckled,  
"I suppose you could call it that. How long has it been? A century?" Lara pursed her lips,  
"Yes."  
"The last time I saw you would have been when I staked your beloved Kol."  
"Yes." Lara answered once again.  
"Now, now Klaus. Lara is our guest." Elijah smiled lightly, despite his smile; Lara could still detect the sarcasm in his voice.  
"Why did you bring me here?" Lara asked Elijah who turned his attention to her,  
"I thought a little get together would be nice. Reminisce about the old times."  
"Those times are long dead and long forgotten." Lara answered sharply,  
"Kol always did love that sharp tongue of yours." Klaus grinned,  
"Oh you're hilarious. Dinner with the Salvatore's? Are you excited?" Lara grinned tilting her head to the side. Klaus's grin faded,  
"What?"  
"Are yes. I invited Damon and Stefan Salvatore for dinner. To discuss the return of the forth coffin." Elijah said simply. Klaus said nothing his eyes locked down onto the table, rage filled his eyes,  
"How do you know the Salvatore's?" Klaus asked in more of a whisper. Lara shrugged,  
"Well, I met up with my sister in Mystic Falls in 1864. I've known them since they were Human. You do remember my sister do you? She's changed her name since you've known her, but I do believe you knew her as Katerina." Klaus's eyes shot back up to Lara, his fist clenched at the mention of Katherine's true name. Lara simply stared back at him, her expression neutral before, Klaus' expression softened and he smiled in amusement, much to Lara's relief,  
"How odd is that? Both Petrova sisters fallen into two different bloodlines and each holding the heart of one of my brothers." Lara frowned. Which heart did Katherine hold, as Elijah stiffened, Lara's eyes widened,  
"You loved Katerina?" She whispered in disbelief. Elijah smiled softly,  
"I did. A memory long gone." Elijah said. Lara nodded,  
"She changed a lot didn't she."  
"She did." Elijah agreed.  
"Anyway," Klaus interrupted, "Tell me more of your connection to the Salvatore's?" Lara shrugged, her eyes falling back to the hybrid,  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Which do you know better?"  
"Damon." Lara answered shortly. Klaus nodded grinning,  
"Ah yes, and how long have you known him for?"  
"We hung around for a long time. Partied. You know the drill." Lara answered, "We are only friends." She added.  
"I'm sure. Anyway, I'm sure Kol would love to rip his heart from his chest once he finds out. You know how he is." Lara narrowed her eyes,  
"Are you threatening me?" She snapped,  
"Niklaus, this was just a friendly conversation." Elijah said slowly,  
"Oh, yes, of course! You know how important family is to me." Klaus said to Elijah as he stood, towering over Lara. "Walk with me?" He asked walking around the table and offering a hand to Lara,  
"Of course." She answered, taking Klaus' hand.

* * *

As the two left Elijah, Klaus lead Lara down into a stone room where three of the four coffins lay. "Would you like to see him?" Klaus asked, Lara's body froze, her eyes locked onto the coffins, only Klaus could do something as horrible as this. "His last words were of you." Klaus whispered in Lara's ear,  
"Lies." She snapped back at him. Klaus laughed,  
"He's in that one." He said pointing to the middle coffin. Lara stepped towards it, running her hand along the smooth surface, "Go on. Open it." Klaus almost dared her. Lara looked at him, she didn't trust him, never in all her years as a vampire had she trusted him. As she slowly opened the coffin lid, her eyes fell onto Kol's body, a stake in his chest. No matter how much she wanted to, Lara couldn't bring herself to look away from Kol's grey body, his veins visible and his eyes closed. Lara stifled her cry, he was still wearing the same clothes he had been when he was staked. "Is something wrong?" Klaus mocked as he stepped towards Lara. Lara shook her head as she gently placed her hand on Kol's cold cheek, "When are you going to pull this dammed thing out?" She snapped, looking at the stake. Klaus folded his arms over his chest, "Once I get my coffin back from your little friends the Salvatore's"  
"There's no point in pressuring me for it. I don't have your stupid coffin." She snapped, Klaus nodded,  
"Yes, I am very aware of who has my coffin. But if you are as close to Damon as you claim to be. You can get it from him."  
"No." Lara answered, her eyes locked onto Kol.  
"I don't care who you are. You will do this and or I will rip your throat out." Klaus threatened his temper threatening to spill over any second. Lara looked at him,  
"Go ahead." She dared, "Go ahead and rip out the throat of the one person your little brother loves. You kill me and you'll have Kol's wrath to deal with and we both know what he's like." Lara finished before speeding out of the room before Klaus had a chance to consider the thought.

* * *

"Hey, you're back." Damon grinned as Lara walked into the Salvatore Boarding House, he was well-dressed as was Stefan who sat grimly on the couch,  
"Are you ready for dinner with Klaus and Elijah?" she asked, "Nice outfit." she added. Damon grinned,  
"Yeah, why not enjoy the company of an two Originals that wouldn't mind ripping our hearts out." Damon said, "I do like to live on the wild side." Lara laughed,  
"Well, have fun and try not to piss Klaus off. I have the feeling I've set him up to blow." Lara said, Damon smirked,  
"Well, why don't you come along? Elijah didn't say anything about bringing a date." Lara raised an eyebrow,  
"No." She answered looking away from him and instead to Stefan,  
"And how are you today?" She grinned, "We haven't really had the chance to catch up."  
"I'm fine." Stefan replied avoiding eye contact with her,  
"Oh come on, Stef, we agreed you'd leave grumpy Stefan behind." Damon grinned,  
"When is this meeting?" Stefan asked,  
"Ah, A) It's dinner, not a meeting and B) What does it matter? We're going to be late anyway." Damon answered, Lara frowned,  
"What does that even mean?" she asked, Damon shrugged,  
"Well it's not like we're gonna show up early. Or on time for that matter. That would show that we're keen to be there. I for one am not. Dinner with Klaus? Yeah… it's gonna be loads of fun." Damon said rolling his eyes,  
"We're leaving. Let's go." Stefan ordered, standing and walking towards Damon who scoffed,  
"Yeah, right."  
"You talked me into this and now we're going. Say goodbye to Lara and lets go." Both Damon and Lara stared at him before Damon laughed,  
"Okay Stef. Let's go have some fun with some Originals. Bye Lara, we'll be sure to fill you in. Oh, and Elena wants you to go over for dinner."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, in like…. 10 minutes. Better hurry." Damon grinned as Stefan and him disappeared. Lara sighed, _Dinner with the descendant. Sounds like fun._

* * *

__

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and don't worry more to come! :)

(Don't forget that Bonnie is with Abby in the cave so she won't be at dinner and Caroline is dealing with the grief of losing her father. But they will appear shortly)


End file.
